Amy (Laid to Rest)
| gender = | base of operations = Miami, Florida | known relatives = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Laid to Rest (2009) | actor = Bobbi Sue Luther }} Amy is a fictional character featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. Credited in the film only as "The Girl", she was played by actress/model Bobbi Sue Luther. Biography Amy, last name unknown, was a young woman lived in Miami, Florida in the late 2000s. She was a prostitute who had been arrested on three counts of solicitation between 2004 and 2007. One of her clients turned out to be a sadistic serial killer known as ChromeSkull. After meeting in a motel on November 23rd of that year, ChromeSkull bludgeoned her across the back of the head and brought her to the Jones Funeral Home where he sealed her within a coffin with the intent of tormenting her and ultimately killing her. When Amy awoke, she found that she was suffering from retrograde amnesia and had no memory of who she was. She managed to escape from the coffin and from ChromeSkull and fled down the dark Florida back roads. A man named Tucker Smith picked her up and brought her back to his home where his wife Cindy tended to her wounds and gave her a fresh change of clothes. Amy's thoughts were a jumble of confusion and she had great difficulty in trying to explain what had happened to her. ChromeSkull came to the house late that evening to finish her off. Tucker helped Amy to escape, but his wife was not so fortunate. Running on a limited supply of gasoline, Tucker and Amy managed to make it to the home of a man named Steven. They tried to telephone the police, but when this failed to work, they drove over to the police station. They found that ChromeSkull had already been there and had murdered Sheriff Bates. Fleeing from the killer once again, they found themselves back at the Jones Funeral Home where Amy first awakened. They encountered the killer inside an adjacent building used for building coffins and Tucker shot him twice in the chest. Amy took a vehicle and fled from the scene, ultimately arriving at Moorelands General Store. ChromeSkull caught up with her and forced her to go inside to get fresh videotapes to feed his voyeuristic needs, threatening to kill several more "piggies" if she failed to comply. Tucker and Steven eventually caught up with her, but both men died while trying to save Amy's life. Before being killed, Steven was able to treat the inside of ChromeSkull's mask with a highly corrosive acid. Amy managed to knock ChromeSkull's mask off of him, necessitating the need to re-apply the adhesive. Unaware that his mixture had been tainted, the mask burned itself into his face. He managed to remove it, but tore his own face off in the process. ChromeSkull collapsed to the floor seemingly dead and Amy was able to escape. Laid to Rest (2009) Notes & Trivia * The character of Amy was created by director/writer Robert Green Hall. * In the film, she is credited only as "The Girl". Her first name is revealed on a missing persons' flyer seen towards the end of the movie. Her last name is obscured by an ink smear on the flyer and is illegible. * Statistics :*Height: 5'4" Revealed on missing persons flyer :*Weight: 110 lbs. Revealed on missing persons flyer * Actress Bobbi Sue Luther is director Robert Hall's wife. * Bobbi Sue Luther has also played a character named Amber Waves in the 2008 comedy Killer Pad, directed by Robert Englund. Following Laid to Rest, she appeared in the remake of Night of the Demons playing a character named Suzanne. Bobbi Sue Luther continued to work on her husband's horror projects, but this time did so from behind the screen. Along with the staff of Hall's production company Dry County Entertainment, Bobbi Sue served as co-producer on the internet web series Fear Clinic, which was hosted by FEARnet.com and also appeared on FEARnet's video-on-demand channel. Bobbi Sue worked on all five webisodes of the series. * Amy's nickname, Princess, is taken from a childhood memory of her favorite doll, Princess Gemstone. See also External Links * * * Laid to Rest at Wikipedia * Laid to Rest at the Brimstone Pit * Laid to Rest at Laid to Rest.com * Laid to Rest at Upcoming Horror Movies References ---- Category:Final Girls